Oh no!
by numba1marikfangirl
Summary: Oh yeah! What happens when Valon, Raphael, Alister (sp?), and Dartz are staying over at my house? And what exactly are me and Alister planning?
1. Default Chapter

Oh no!

Summary: Oh yeah! What happens when Valon, Raphael, Alister, and Dartz are staying over at my house? And what exactly are me and Alister planning?

Disclaimer: I OWN NADA! Except myself…and if I did Kaiba, Yami, and Tea would be long gone.

Chapter One

Ash sat on a chair clicking threw e-mails in her computers while Valon went on torturing her from the doorway. "Any e-mails for me? If so DO NOT READ THEM!" Valon exclaimed. "Hey are you even listening?" Valon looked at Ash. She was indeed not even listening for she had headphones on and listening to G-Unit, Ludacris, Lil' Jon and the East Side Boys, Ying Yang Twins, Mya, Beyonce, Ashanti, Alicia Keys, Usher, Jennifer Lopez, Eminem, and other possible Rap/R and B/ and Hip-Hop artist. Then Valon hit the volume as loud as it went, "OWW!" Ash screeched as she hit the ceiling. "Houston, we have lift off." Said Valon with a snicker. Ash hit the floor with a thud. She sat up and rubbed her head as Valon was typing away quickly. "Why did you do that!" Ash exclaimed. "Oh sorry did I do that?" Valon sarcastically said. "Anyway that was the only to get your attention," he added. "Well you could of…never mind." Ash replied.

Then they heard someone knock on the door. "Hey Ash you girlfriend's here!" Valon (preferring to Alister who is a guy)said as he dashed down the stairs. "VALON! GET YOUR AUSTRULIAN BUTT OVA HERE!" Ash exclaimed as she followed him.

DSRP: Hey there guys please R&R!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Own nada but myself!

"Hey Alister aren't you forgetting something?" asked Valon. "No why." Alister eyed him. "You forgot your purse!" said Valon nearly breaking his ribs from laughter. "Don't want to forget your lipstick don't you?" Valon then ran. "Valon! GET BACK HERE!" Alister then started chasing Valon around. "Just cause I look a little like a woman that means I'm not!" Alister exclaimed. "A little like one!" laughed Valon. "You're more feminine than most women out there!"

"Valon for the love of-" Ash began. "Hey Ash give Alister a few pointers of being a guy!" Valon cried. "What's that suppose to mean!" Ash then joined Alister in chasing Valon. When Raphael came in he saw Valon trying to get away from Alister and Ash who were now on his heels. He sighed. "Do you three ever get along?" he asked. "Or is it a favorite past time?"

"Hey tell Valon to stop calling me a woman/guy!" Alister and Ash said as Valon was on top of a lamp hanging from the ceiling. "Hey it's not my fault cross dressers!" Valon shouted. Ash and Alister looked down at their clothing. "So?" Ash began. "It's a free country we can wear whatever we feel like," Alister finished. "Hey wait hold it Raph where is Dartz?" Raphael shrugged. "I have no idea he said he was going to follow us." He replied.

"Anyway…hey Alister come on!" Ash said as she and Alister dashed into Ash's room that had a 'VALON NOT ALLOWED' sign. "Phew finally I can get off…" Valon said then looked at Raphael. "Hey Raph a little help?" Valon asked. "I'll leave this one to you." He said as he walked to his room. "AW COME ON!" Valon begged but heard the door close. "Darn him." He said. "Well it looks like I'm stuck up here for a while better make myself comfortable." Valon then laid down.

N1MFG: REVIEW! I'll promise to make the chapters longer if ya do!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh no!

Disclaimer: Own nada but myself get it?

Ash's Room

"So what exactly are we suppose to do again?" Alister asked Ash who was now on the computer looking up lyrics. She sighed.

"How many times do I havfta tell ya?" Ash asked him.

"In order for Valon to stop the whole 'harassment' thing about you and me we'll show him, as in doing music videos!" she happily said.

Alister didn't look empress, "Again I ask what exactly are we suppose to do again?" he asked.

"We're gonna perform in a music video with you in man clothing for once and me in…girl clothing." She replied.

"And we're doing this to stop Valon from bothering us?" he asked. "Yes exactly, now you're following," Ash said and went to searching for lyrics.

"But why does it have to be a music video?" Alister asked her.

Ash shrugged and then asked, "So what song? There's plenty to choose from…but we need one with some dancing to it, not slow, not stupid, you in rapper clothing—" she was cut off.

"We're doing a rap video!" Alister exclaimed.

"Uh…probably if we can't find the one we need," she replied embarrassed a bit. "And besides you have to wear guy's clothing got any other suggestion?"

"Yeah, why don't we do Evanescence's 'Bring Me to Life'?" Alister asked.

"No," she said. "No dancy no playe," she then clicked on a lyric page.

"Jennifer Lopez and Fabolous Get Right the Remix?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

"Usher featuring Alicia Keys 'My Boo'?" she asked.

"No." he said.

"Britney Spears—" she was cut off.

"HELL NO!" he stated very clearly.

"Okay sheesh, just a suggestion," she said and then turned to him, "Then what do you like to do?"

"Well let's see…All I can think of is Evanescence 'Bring Me to Life'." Alister answered.

"Look I have nothing against rock music videos but that one no, ever wonder what else he might say?" she asked.

"Guess you're right." Alister agreed.

"What about something with Mimi?" Ash asked.

Alister raised an eyebrow, "Mimi?"

"The Emancipation of Mimi?"

Alister still didn't get it.

"Mariah Carey," Ash said to him.

"What songs does she have?" he asked.

"It's Like That feat. Jermaine Durpi but that's only like a small part, Say Somethin' feat. Snoop Dog, Get Your Number feat. Jermaine Durpi, and One and Only feat. Twista and To the Floor feat. Nelly." She explained.

"No…hey what about Nelly feat. Christina Aguilera in Tilt Ya Head Back?" Alister asked.

"Yeah, that's a good one!" Ash replied. But then frowned, "But how on earth are we gonna make it?"

"You got me there." Alister said.

They both thought and thought and thought and thought and thought until finally…

"Hey! What about Dartz!" Ash exclaimed.

"Uh Ash Dartz wouldn't pay just for us to film a music video." Alister said.

"No! I mean he has the equipment!" Ash stated, "Remember that time he was going to film a short movie only Valon messed it all up?"

"Yeah…" Alister said then he got it, "Oh! I see now, good thinking I forgot about that for a minute."

"See, I'm smarter than I look I promise you that!" Ash said and Alister raised an eyebrow.

"Don't promise something that's not true," Alister stated.

"Shut up," she said.

"So you have the lyrics?" Alister asked.

"Yeah in my closet somewhere." Ash then got up and opened her closet which was filled with a whole lot of things.

"Uh Ash ever heard of a thing called 'cleaning'?" Alister asked.

"Yeah but I don't," Ash said as she started rummaging through it. "You know you could help too." She replied rummaging.

Alister sighed. "All right," Then as the two started rummaging through the closet, a certain Aussie (who somehow got off of the chandelier) came in quietly and saw the two not paying attention. He then smirked and walked up and pushed the two inside the closet then closing it quickly!

"OW!" Ash cried out from the sudden impact.

"Ow, man what happened!" Alister asked rubbing his head since the door closed and hit the back of his head.

They heard a certain Aussie snicker.

"VALON!" they cried out. "GET US OUT NOW!"

"Sorry no can do mates, I only let out people who don't chase me around like a chicken without its head." Valon replied through the door.

"Fine if you don't let us out we'll come out!" Alister said as he tried to open the door. "What the heck?"

"Uh funny thing I forgot to tell you," Ash said, "The door only opens from the inside, heh heh…"

"Oh great!" Alister exclaimed and then banged on the door as hard as he could be it still wouldn't budge. Then he sighed. "So now what?"

Ash shrugged, "Dunno," then she forgot she had a piece of paper and her face lit up. "Hey I got the lyrics!"

"Well one problem is solved." Alister stated.

"Yeah I guess…" Ash then sighed.

Ash's Closet past 2 hours…

"…….Alister………."

"What?"

"This is boring…"

"Well no shit Ash,"

"Because we've been in this closet for 2 FREAKIN HOURS!"

"Scream louder why don't you!"

"RAPHAEL! YOU THERE BUDDY!" she yelled.

"You know he doesn't even know we're in here and he can't hear you."

Ash's Closet 10 minutes later

"……Alister……"

"Now what?"

"I havfta go!"

"Why? I thought you were staying here since this is your house."

"NO THE OTHER GO!"

"Ash I can't open the door moron,"

"I hate you…"

Ash's Closet 5 minutes later

"…I'm gonna die…"

"Ash, quit complaining!"

"But we've been in this closet for hours…"

"Well thanks to your short-mind you never got the closet knob fixed so that's why we're stuck in here…and also Valon pushed us in here."

"I'm starving…damn this door to hell!"

"First you have to go to the bathroom, then you're gonna die; now you're starving! What next?"

"I'm claustrophobic…"

"You know what, why don't we call Raphael to come to the door so we can get out of here and you can refresh yourself!"

"Really!"

"No,"

"Crap!"

Just then the door slowly swung open.

"Thank God whoever you are to opening the door!" Ash said getting up.

The door completely opened and they saw Raphael and a pouting Valon.

"Thanks Raph!" Ash thanked.

"It wasn't me who heard you," Raphael said.

"Then if you didn't then who did?" Alister asked.

"Me," said Dartz coming from behind the door.

"Oh thanks," Ash and Alister said…but then they remembered something before they were in the closet.

"Well if you don't mind I have work to do so see you later," Dartz said as he started walking away.

"WAIT! Don't go!" Alister and Ash both said unison.

TBC…

N1MFG: Well that's it so please review!


End file.
